Trzy marzenia
by Lampira7
Summary: Kolejna historia, w której nasi bohaterowie przyznają się do swoich uczuć. Historia napisana ponad 10 lat temu.


**Tytuł:** Trzy marzenia  
 **Autor:** Lampira7  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Uwagi 1:** **Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.**

 **Trzy marzenia**

W wiosce ukrytej w liściach panował spokój. Nikt się nie domyślał, jak wielkie wydarzenie dziś nastanie.

Drużyna siódma odpoczywała po treningu nad rzeką. Ich sensei dziś bardzo ich wymęczył. Na początku musieli wykonać standardowe ćwiczenia, później pomóc w kamieniołomie.

Najwięcej napracowali się przy tym chłopcy, ponieważ Sakura nie dawała sobie rady z ciężkimi kamiennymi blokami. Na koniec, musieli ze sobą walczyć. Była to raczej utarczka, niż prawdziwa walka. Obaj szesnastolatkowie czuli zmęczenie i każdy mięsień rwał ich od bólu. Nawet nie chcieli myśleć o tym, jak będą się czuli jutro rano. Najlepiej z nich wyglądała Sakura.

Stała ona aktualnie po kolana w bystrym strumieniu, wyczekująco obserwując czarnowłosego, który z przymkniętymi oczami wystawiał twarz ku słońcu. Promienie muskały jego bladą twarz, która mimo tego i tak nigdy nie nabierze ciemniejszego koloru, oraz wzmacniały połysk na włosach Uchihy.

Nie tylko dziewczyna go obserwowała. Także Naruto, leżąc obok na brzuchu i podparłszy brodę dłońmi, obserwował spokojną twarz chłopaka. Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego. Naruto rzadko, a wręcz nigdy nie widział takiego przyjaciela. Nie zdając sobie zbytnio sprawy z tego co robi, wyciągnął dłoń chwytając w palce kosmyk czarnych włosów szesnastolatka. Sasuke wyczuł ten ruch, ale nic nie powiedział, ani nie otworzył oczu. Za to dziewczyna, widząc ten gest, odwróciła się bez słowa.

Rozumiała, że coś miedzy chłopakami jest. Mimo, że oni sobie nie zdają z tego sprawy. Może to jednak nie było tak. Wydawało się, że Uchiha był świadom uczucia do chłopaka, ale Naruto był tak nierozgarnięty, że nawet nie przypuszczał, iż może czuć do Uchihy coś o wiele głębszego niż przyjaźń.

Sakura już się z tym pogodziła. Jeśli Sasuke i tak nie zwracał na nią uwagi, a mógł za to zapomnieć o zemście i stać się szczęśliwy, nie będzie stawała na jego drodze. Mogłaby to robić z Ino lub jeszcze inną dziewczyna, ale nie wtedy, gdy Sasuke coś do tej osoby czuje. Przypuszczała też, że ten nigdy by jej nie obdarzył takim uczuciem, jakiego ona chce. Była taka głupia. Przecież chłopak już od samego początku był inny w stosunku do Uzumaki'ego, niż do kogokolwiek innego. Może i zachowywał się zimno, ale to najczęściej właśnie z Uzumaki'm pokazywał jakieś uczucia — czy to wściekłość, złość, czy nikły uśmiech. Przecież Uchiha nawet osłonił własnym ciałem chłopaka, gdy ten był w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie na ich pierwszej misji. Teraz jednak, Sasuke coraz swobodniej zachowywał się przy posiadaczu Kyuubi'ego. Na przykład teraz, pozwalając na ten subtelny gest.

Kiedyś odepchnąłby jego dłoń i nawrzeszczał na niego oddalając się od nich, ale te czasy teraz minęły. Aktualnie, wręcz się wyprężył, czując jak chłopak robił się coraz bardziej śmielszy i od nikłego dotykania jego włosów przeszedł do wyczuwalnego głaskania po głowie.

W pewnym momencie, chłopak zsunął swoją dłoń z głowy Uchihy na jego policzek. Sasuke zadrżał. Mimo, że leżał na słońcu, to odczuł wyraźną różnicę między temperaturą jego ciała a ciałem Naruto. Uzumaki zawsze miał wyższą temperaturę niż normalnie. Gdy pierwszy raz to zauważył, dopytywał się czy chłopak nie jest chory, ale ten zaprzeczył. Doszło do tego, że Naruto w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął krzyczeć, że chłopak zwariował i nie wie, o co mu chodzi. Wylądowali wtedy przez przypadek w jednym łóżku, a Sasuke zrozumiał, że to, co czuje do Uzumaki'ego jest o wiele głębsze niż przypuszczał…

Sasuke, mając dość wrzasków chłopaka powalił go na materac, przygwożdżając go do niego swoim ciałem. Naruto się wyrywał, ale nic to nie dało. Nie miał szans z większym chłopakiem. Poddał się i oddychał ciężko. Uchiha uniósł się lekko i oparł swoje czoło o jego. Oddech Uzumaki'ego łaskotał jego policzek. Od mniejszego chłopaka buchało gorąco. Mógł mieć gdzieś około czterdziestu stopni.

Udając mu się jakoś przekonać Naruto zmierzył mu temperaturę, a widząc wynik, który wskazywał termometr, przeraził się. Chłopak miał czterdzieści pięć stopni. Uchiha natychmiast chciał go zabrać do szpitala, ale Naruto go od tego odwiódł. Wyjaśnił mu, że to jego normalna temperatura. Widząc jego zaskoczoną minę dodał, że nigdy nie choruje i to przez demona ma tak wysoką temperaturę. W tamtym momencie, Sasuke przekonał się, że nie wie zbyt wiele o swoim przyjacielu. Zaczął się z nim spotykać, zadawać mu różne pytania.

Na początku, Naruto dziwnie przyjmował tak nagłe zainteresowanie swoją osobą, ale po paru razach się przyzwyczaił. Później spędzali ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. To było na rękę chłopakowi, coraz bardziej poznawał Naruto. Już od pewnego czasu wiedział, że darzy go jakimś uczuciem, które nie było jeszcze do końca sprecyzowane. Aż do tego czasu, ale nie chciał niszczyć tego, co i tak było niepewne między nimi.

Sasuke uniósł powieki, spoglądając na chłopaka, który widząc, że przyjaciel na niego patrzy, a on wciąż trzyma swoją dłoń przy jego policzku, natychmiast poderwał się na nogi uśmiechając się nerwowo.

— Ja… Tego… Pójdę do Sakury.

Naruto podbiegł szybko do dziewczyny, która wrzasnęła zaskoczona, gdy na jej ubranie padły zimne krople z rzeki, do której wbiegł szesnastolatek. Nie zważając na złość dziewczyny, ani na to, że jego spodnie są mokre aż do ud, zaczął brodzić dalej. Gdy zatrzymał się w miejscu, strumień dosięgał mu do kolan. Śmiejąc się szczęśliwie, nabrał w dłonie orzeźwiającej wody i podrzucił ją do góry.

Cały ten spektakl oglądał Sasuke, wciąż siedzący na brzegu. Pochłaniał zachłannie widok śmiejącego się chłopaka i krople wody, które podrzucone w górę opadły na jego włosy i na twarz, gdzie spływały w delikatnej pieszczocie po policzkach do ust. Naruto czując je oblizał wargi, nie wiedząc nawet jak seksownie wygląda w tym momencie. Sasuke jęknął wewnętrznie. Było z nim coraz gorzej. Teraz coraz częściej widząc takiego chłopaka stawał się twardy.

Podciągnął do siebie nogi i kładąc czoło na kolanach, oddychał głęboko próbując się uspokoić. Skupił się tak na tym, że nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś do niego podszedł.

— Zamiast oddychać tak ciężko próbując się uspokoić, powinieneś raczej wyznać mu, co do niego czujesz i tak zipać przy o wiele lepszej czynności, jaką jest seks.

Sasuke uniósł zszokowany głowę, spoglądając na swego senseia, który stał obok niego i także obserwował drugiego chłopaka, otrzepującego swoje włosy z wody.

— Jak? — spytał słabo.

— Chyba każdy już wie, że coś do niego czujesz. Nawet Sakura to zauważyła. Przecież już od pewnego czasu tak cię nie męczy o pójście na randkę. Hmmm… — Zamyślił się. — Może jednak się pomyliłem. Nie każdy wie o tym, że spodnie ci się robią ciasne, gdy obserwujesz Naruto. Sam sprawca twego stanu o tym nie wie. — Mężczyzna pochylił się nad chłopakiem tak, że szeptał mu wprost do ucha. — Powinieneś mu powiedzieć, co do niego czujesz i dać sobie spokój z tymi podchodami. Jeśli cię przyjmie, to twoje szczęście, jeśli nie, to się mówi trudno. Każdemu może się to zdarzyć. W morzu zwanym Konoha jest wiele rybek, które chętnie złapałyby się na przynętę, Uchiha.

— Tak, tylko nie lubię dziewczyn — odpowiedział ze znużeniem.

— To się zajmij chłopcami. Też mamy całkiem ładny wybór — odpowiedział.

— Nie interesują mnie chłopcy. — Słysząc to, sensei spojrzał badawczo na swego ucznia, którego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

— Chcę cię tylko uświadomić, że Naruto to chłopiec, więc się nimi interesujesz.

— Wcale nie. Interesuje się tylko młotkiem.

— Phi — prychnął. — Czyli powstaje nowa orientacja seksualna, zwana Naruto — powiedział z kpiną. Słysząc to, Sasuke odwrócił swój wzrok od bawiącego się w wodzie chłopaka i spojrzał na mężczyznę z mordem wypisanym w oczach.

— Kpisz ze mnie?!

— Co? Ja? Jakbym śmia…

Nim zdążył dokończyć, podbiegł do nich z uśmiechem Naruto, opadając tuż obok Uchihy na trawie.

— O czym rozmawialiście? Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem jak wymieniacie moje imię.

— To niegrzeczne podsłuchiwać, młotku — upomniał go Sasuke, na co Naruto wystawił w jego stronę język.

Sasuke nie chciał myśleć, co chłopak mógłby jeszcze nim zrobić, ale nie mógł powstrzymać kilku jednoznacznych obrazków, które przesunęły mu się po głowie. Zarumieniwszy się lekko, odwrócił głowę, by ukryć swój zawstydzający stan.

— Sasuke, wypominasz mu niegrzeczność, a przecież sami o nim mówiliśmy za jego plecami.

Uchiha spojrzał ostrzegająco na mężczyznę, który uśmiechał się pod swoją maską. Za to Naruto słysząc to, poderwał się do siadu. Spoglądał z wyczekiwaniem na senseia, żeby ten kontynuował, lecz mężczyzna tego nie zrobił.

— To o czym rozmawialiście?

— O tym, jakim jesteś wielkim kretynem, żeby w ubraniu moczyć się w zimnej rzece, gdy dopiero co nadeszła wiosna. — W stronę Naruto poleciała granatowa bluza chłopaka. — Zdejmuj swoje ubranie i zakładaj to. Będzie ci cieplej, niż w tych przemoczonych ubraniach. — Sasuke odwrócił się do nich plecami. Zaskoczony Uzumaki wciąż trzymał jego bluzę, spoglądał co rusz na nią i na jej właściciela. Widząc to, ich sensei się zaśmiał.

— My już pójdziemy. Ja mam jeszcze spotkanie z moim delfinem, a Sakura już jest zmęczona. Żegnajcie chłopaki. — Zniknął w charakterystycznej chmurce.

Wkrótce po nim pożegnała się dziewczyna, życząc im spokojnej nocy i odnalezienia szczęścia. Chłopcy niezbyt ją zrozumieli, ale nie mieli zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać. Naruto spojrzał na swego przyjaciela, który dalej siedział do niego tyłem. Wzruszając ramionami zdjął z siebie przemoczoną bluzę z koszulką oraz spodnie, a na gołe ciało założył ubranie Sasuke. Gdy to skończył, otrzepał sobie jeszcze raz włosy.

— Możesz się już odwrócić — powiedział do Uchihy.

Sasuke, niepewny swoich reakcji, odkręcił się i spojrzał na chłopaka. Widząc go, jak stoi przed nim jedynie w granatowej bluzie, którą obciągał w dół w próbie zasłonięcia sobie ud, omal nie jęknął. Naruto wyglądał niemal tak jak w jego snach. Jeszcze te jego zarumienione policzki, gdy nie udało mu się tak obciągnąć bluzy, żeby zasłaniała jego błękitną niczym niebo bieliznę.

— Mógłbyś zostać w spodniach? — warknął.

— Tak… ale i one są przemoczone, więc tylko bym się przez nie przeziębił. Lepiej jest tak.

— To twoja wina. Nie trzeba było wskakiwać w ubraniu do strumienia. Może to nauczy cię czegoś na przyszłość.

Nim Sasuke zdążył wygłosić resztę swego monologu, Naruto wpakował mu się na kolana. Oplatając ramionami szyję Sasuke, a nogami jego talię, wtulił swój nos w jego włosy, wdychając ich zapach. Szesnastolatek zamarł, czując ciepły oddech ukochanego na swoim karku. Odsuwając go od siebie, gwałtownie warknął.

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?

— Jak to co? Ja jestem bez spodni, ty bez bluzy, więc oczywiste, co musimy zrobić —powiedział uśmiechnięty, przesuwając się do niego tak, że ich przyrodzenia się spotkały. Sasuke niemal jęknął. Nie spodziewał się, że to Uzumaki wykona pierwszy ruch, ale jego wszystkie marzenia runęły w gruzy, gdy Naruto dokończył swoją wypowiedź: — Musimy nawzajem się ogrzać.

Naruto zaczął się kręcić na kolanach przyjaciela w poszukiwaniu lepszej pozycji. Uchiha powinien go zatrzymać, ale nie był do tego zdolny. Jęknął, gdy ukochany otarł się mocniej biodrem o jego już pobudzonego członka. Tym razem, to Naruto zamarł. Odsunął się od niego lekko i spojrzał w zamglone mgiełką pożądania, oczy przyjaciela.

— Sasuke? — spytał niepewnie.

Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, co przed chwilą poczuł. Chłopak pod nim był pobudzony, ale przecież nie było żadnego czynnika, który doprowadziłby go do takiego stanu. Tak przynajmniej sądził Naruto.

Sasuke uniósł głowę, spoglądając zaniepokojony na chłopaka, który zarumieniony, spoglądał na niego spod grzywki. Zastanawiał się, jak Naruto zareaguje na taką sytuację. Na pewno nie spodziewał się niedorzecznego pytania:

— Czym się… podnieciłeś? — zapytał, kręcąc się jeszcze bardziej, by oddalić się od członka chłopaka, ale gdy zawiał wieczorny wiaterek, natychmiast przesunął się powrotem tak, że erekcja Sasuke naciskała na jego brzuch.

— Przepraszam — powiedział zawstydzony Naruto, ale nie zmieniał swojej pozycji. Schował tylko swoją twarz w szyję przyjaciela. Muskając ustami skórę Sasuke, zapytał: – Odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie?

Uchiha objął jego talię zastanawiając się, czy powinien odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Ale doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że jak już Naruto zauważył jego stan, to nie zajmie mu zbyt długiego czasu odkrycie co go pobudziło. Wolał sam wszystko mu wytłumaczyć. Przesunął swoje dłonie z talii chłopaka na jego ramiona, odsuwając go od siebie, by spojrzeć w jego niebieskie oczy.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, czym się podnieciłem? Mogę powiedzieć, a raczej pokazać.

Nie czekając na żadną reakcję ze strony szesnastolatka pocałował go szybko, przymykając oczy. Czekał na cios, który wymierzy mu Naruto, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Na początku, chłopak spiął się i obserwował długie rzęsy Sasuke i jego blade policzki, aż sam przymknął oczy i uchylił usta, zapraszając go do pogłębienia pocałunku. Uchiha nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji.

Zapominając o wszystkim, wsunął swój język w jego usta trącając jego, by i ten dołączył się do wspólnej zabawy. Ich pocałunek przemienił się w namiętny taniec. W pewnym momencie musieli się od siebie odsunąć, ponieważ zabrakło im powietrza. Naruto, oddychając ciężko, spojrzał na chłopaka, który nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia..

— Więc to ja doprowadziłem cię to takiego stanu. — Opuścił wzrok, zawstydzony swoimi słowami i czynami.

— Tak, a ja cię doprowadziłem do tego stanu — odpowiedział pewniej.

Przesunął swoją dłoń na przyrodzenie chłopaka. Naruto przygryzł dolną wargę, czując jego rękę na swoim członku, który był pobudzony przez sam pocałunek.

— Może powinniśmy się tym zająć?

Nie czekając na odpowiedz, Sasuke wsunął swoją dłoń pod jego bieliznę, obejmując ręką erekcję. Przesunął delikatnie opuszkami palców po całym trzonie, kręcąc kciukiem kółeczka na główce.

Naruto jęknął unosząc i wypychając w stronę przyjaciela biodra. Sasuke, widząc taką reakcję, uśmiechnął się zadowolony i ścisnął mocniej erekcję ukochanego. Nie bawiąc się już z nim, zaczął przesuwać dłonią po jego członku, ciesząc swoje uszy jękami chłopaka. Kiedy Naruto już miał dochodzić z krzykiem, Uchiha uciszył go pocałunkiem. W tym momencie oddychali tym samym powietrzem. Była to jedna z bardziej intymnych sytuacji, którą przeżyli razem, ale wiele jeszcze było przed nimi. Kiedy uwolnił usta Uzumaki'ego, ten opadł ciężko na niego. Trzymając swoje czoło na ramieniu Sasuke, zaczął coś niezrozumiale mruczeć.

— Co mówisz? — spytał Sasuke, bawiąc się jego włosami.

— To znaczy, że mnie kochasz?

— Tak, tego możesz być pewny. Ale czy ty czujesz to samo? — Po tym pytaniu zapadło milczenie. Gdy już Uchiha myślał, że nie uzyska na nie odpowiedzi, głos zabrał Naruto:

— Tak.

— Cieszę się —powiedział to spokojnym głosem, ale tak naprawdę skakał i krzyczał wewnętrznie ze szczęścia. Jego marzenia się spełniają, jeszcze dwa i będzie najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie.

— Czy teraz będziemy się kochać? — spytał Naruto, wtulając się w ciało chłopaka i nie pozwalając mu spojrzeć na swoje zarumienione policzki. Jednak mimo tego, serce Uchihy zamarło. Czyżby miało się spełnić jego kolejne marzenie?

— Co masz na myśli? — Mimo tego, że wiedział o co chodzi chłopakowi, to jednak chciał go jeszcze trochę podręczyć.

— No… bo… ja kiedyś, będąc u Iruki… widziałem książeczkę Kakashi'ego… i…

— Zajrzałeś do niej — dokończył za niego.

— Tak. Tam było napisane, a raczej narysowane… jak to… chłopcy robią… Czy my też tak zrobimy? — Ostatnie słowa zmieniły się wręcz w ledwo słyszalny szept. Sasuke uśmiechnął ledwo dostrzegalnie i pogłaskał plecy chłopaka pod bluzą.

— Jesteś tego pewny?

— Tak.

— Na pewno? Na początku będzie bolało.

— Jestem pewny.

— Dobrze, jak sobie życzysz. Wstań.

Uzumaki uniósł się z kolan szesnastolatka i stanął niepewnie koło niego. W tym czasie, Sasuke także uniósł się na nogi i położył na trawie koc, który wyciągnął z torby. Zdjąwszy spodnie i bieliznę, usiadł na kocu. Naruto zawstydzony odwrócił głowę, by nie patrzeć na jego dobrze zbudowane ciało. Uchiha, widząc reakcję chłopaka, złapał go za dłoń i pociągnął na koc koło siebie. Chwyciwszy w dłonie policzki posiadacza demona, pocałował go delikatnie w kącik ust.

— Ufasz mi? Musisz mi ufać. Nie chcę, żebyś później żałował swojej decyzji.

Naruto kiwnął głową, potwierdzając, że mu ufa i podaje się jego woli. Zadowolony z tego Sasuke popchnął chłopaka na koc. Całując go po obojczykach sunął w dół swoimi ustami, aż dotarł do kości biodrowych Uzumaki'ego. Sunąc po nich językiem zastawiał na jego skórze mokrą ścieżkę, która dotarła do bielizny. Spojrzawszy jeszcze raz w oczy Naruto, zamglone mgiełką pożądania, ściągnął z niego bieliznę, podziwiając jego ciało. Zawstydzony chłopak chciał złączyć nogi, by nie być tak na widoku, ale Sasuke złapał go za kolana, uniemożliwiając mu to.

— Spokojnie. Nie musisz się wstydzić. Podobasz mi się z tymi rumieńcami na twarzy — dodał jeszcze Uchiha, przez co na policzkach chłopaka pogłębiły się rumieńce.

— Możesz przestać — powiedział hardo Naruto.

— Już przechodzę do konkretów.

Nie czekając na żaden odezw od strony ukochanego, wsunął w niego jeden palec. Uzumaki, czując coś obcego w swoim ciele, próbował uciec biodrami, ale Uchiha przygniótł go drugą dłonią do koca. Patrząc mu się prosto w oczy przekazał, że to jest konieczne. Widząc to, Uzumaki spróbował się rozluźnić. Zamknął oczy i wziął jeden, głęboki, uspokajający oddech i znów spojrzał na kochanka kiwając głową, że jest już gotowy. Kąciki ust Uchihy uniosły się delikatnie w górę.

Do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi i kolejny. Powoli rozciągał chłopaka, żeby ten wspominał miło swój pierwszy raz, żeby rozkoszy nie zaćmił ból. Kiedy uznał, że ukochany jest gotowy, na kolejny etap wyjął swoje palce, co Naruto przyjął z pomrukiem niezadowolenia. Poczynania chłopaka coraz bardziej przynosiły mu rozkosz, jednak ten pomruk przemienił się w jęk, gdy te długie i zgrabne palce niczym u dziewczyny zostały zastąpione czymś o wiele większym.

Naruto zamknął oczy, a spod powiek uciekła mu jedna zdradziecka łza bólu, który odczuwał w momencie, gdy chłopak w niego wchodził. Sasuke wiedział, że sprawia mu ból, ale wiedział też, że musi przez to przejść. Przez to wcale nie było mu łatwiej.

Kiedy całkowicie w niego wszedł, zaczął się powoli poruszać. Na początku łagodnie, by w końcu przyśpieszyć swoje ruchy. Naruto także powoli zaczął unosić swoje biodra naprzeciw ruchom Sasuke.

Uchiha przyśpieszył swoje ruchy, kiedy poczuł jak mięśnie chłopaka zaciskają się na jego członku. Pierwszy doszedł Naruto, brudząc brzuch chłopaka swoją spermą. Sasuke poruszył się jeszcze kilka razy i także doszedł. Opadł na chłopaka, dysząc ciężko. Naruto objął ukochanego, gładząc go po plecach. Mimo, że stosunek z drugim chłopakiem był dla niego wspaniały, to jednak i ta chwila była dla niego przyjemna. Schował swój nos w zagłębienie szyi ukochanego, wdychając jego zapach. Ten moment przerwał sam Uchiha, unosząc się na łokciach i całując go w nos.

— Kocham cię.

— Ja ciebie też. Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

— Tak, o co chodzi?

— Czy jesteśmy razem? — Widząc jak chłopak zamarł, zaczął się tłumaczyć. — Wiem, że nie powinienem pytać o to po, ale nie miałem… odwagi…

Sasuke dalej się nie odzywał. Nie dlatego, że chłopak pytał o to teraz, ale dla tego, że właśnie spełniły się wszystkie jego marzenia.

— Jesteśmy ze sobą i nic tego nie zmieni.

Pocałował namiętnie Naruto, a kiedy skończył się taniec ich języków, poczuł, że chłopak był znów podniecony. Chichocząc cicho przytulił się do ciała Uchihy, poruszając biodrami. Słysząc jęk Sasuke zaśmiał się szczerze, uradowany tym wszystkim i liznął jego ucho, wsuwając swój język do jego wnętrza. Ich miłosna historia dopiero się zaczęła.


End file.
